The present invention relates generally to the food service industry, and more particularly to food serving bars which are temperature controlled to maintain food at a suitable temperature as it is being served.
This invention is generally in the same field as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,143, 4,782,665, 4,856,579 and 4,870,835, owned by Duke Manufacturing Company, disclosing refrigerated food serving equipment known as frost top units which give the appearance that the food products being served are resting in ice. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,687 and 5,927,092 disclose other types of refrigerated units for holding food pans.